Catherine's Song
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: It's been along time since Catherine broke up with Eddie, and his death has caused her to move on with her life. this is my first CW story, so please be kind :D


Warrick had had a very hard day. He and Nick had both worked a double shift. Two days ago, a woman was found strangled in her apartment, and for awhile it looked as if they murderer was about to make another kill. Fortunately the two CSI's had caught the guy before it could come to that.

The two of them sat in the break room finishing of the paperwork. Warrick's tired thoughts drifted of to Catherine. Over the past few years, their relationship had grown stronger, and he had started wondering if there could be more. In the last couple months, just her presence in a room caused his skin to tingle, and his always lost focus. A touch from her hand left a burning sensation on his skin, and feelings that he had too long been denying awoke. He had only recently admitted to himself that he did care for her, and for Lindsey. That little girl was the light in Catherine's eyes and he loved her to bits. And Catherine, …… well Catherine was a different story. Many a night, he found himself wishing her next to him. Just one touch, one kiss.

Just a few months ago, she had heard of Eddie's death. Though they were long divorced, the death saddened her. How at that moment he had longed just to kiss the tears away. Since then he had been extra careful around her, and had given her perhaps even more attention. He was there for as a friend as ………… sighing he closed the laptop. Nick looked up, and gave him a questioning expression.

"That's it man, I'm done for tonight."

"Alright." Warrick got up to leave. "Hey, a couple of us are going out for some food. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll think I'll just head home. I'm in need for a hot shower and bed."

Nick laughed. "I hear ya man, I hear ya."

"See ya Nick."

"Yeah see ya."

Pulling out of the parking lot, Warrick decided to go for a drink before heading home. He needed to clear his head.

When he pulled into the bar, he thought he recognized one of the vehicles but pushed the thought out of his head. _Nah it can't be._

He sat down at the bar nursing a cold beer. From somewhere in the room he could hear some clapping. He turned to the bartender. "Hey Ted, what's goin on?"

"It's karaoke night. People get up and sing and stuff." Warrick looked at him. "Hey! Some of them are pretty good!" Warrick rolled his eyes, and turned his attention towards the stage. The next act was about to go on.

After a moment, a blonde woman walked out on stage. _Catherine!_ Catherine was standing on stage looking as gorgeous as ever, in a silky red dress that ended just above her knee. _What is he doing here!_ Just then her eyes met his. He thought she might freak and leave, but she just gave him a small smile, and picked up a microphone.

"Hi everyone. Ummm I want to dedicate this song to Eddie, and a close …… very close friend of mine." At those last words, she boldly looked directly at him. She opened her mouth, and one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard escaped her lips.

"_From the day we met, _

_You made me forget,_

_All my fears._

_Knew just what to say,_

_And you kissed away,_

_All my tears._

_I thought this time I had finally found,_

_Someone to build my life around,_

_A real lover and a friend._

_After all my heart had put me through,_

_I thought that it was safe with you,_

_What we had would never end,_

_Wrong again._

_Everybody swore,_

_They'd seen this before,_

_We'd be fine._

_And you'd come to see,_

_That you still loved me,_

_In good time._

_And they said there's nothing you can do,_

_It's something that he's going through,_

_It happens to a lot of men._

_And I told myself that they were right._

_That you'd wake up and see the light,_

_And I'd just had to wait 'till then._

_Wrong again."_

'Man, she must be talking Eddie. That bastard broke her heart. If only I could kiss her. I'd make all her pain go away' Warrick thought. Then Catherine turned and looked right at him. She smiled warmly, lovingly, and she seemed to sing the last verse just to him.

_And it seemed to me the pain would last,_

_My chance for happiness had past,_

_Nothing waiting 'round the bend._

_I was sure I'd never find someone,_

_To heal the damage you had done,_

_My poor heart would never mend,_

_Wrong again._"

Warrick thought to himself. _Was she talking about me? Have I helped her heart to heal?_

"Man you are one lucky guy."

Warrick whipped around, and looked at the bartender. "What?"

"Come on man. It's obvious that she was singing to you."

"Ted, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude, she likes you. It was all there in that song, if not there, then defiantly in her eyes."

He put down his empty glass. "You really think so?"

"Man I know so."

He smiled. "Thanks Ted. See ya later."

"Yeah see ya. And good luck with the lady!" He winked at him.

Warrick shook his head and laughed. "Thanks!"

Catherine was backstage in one of the dressing rooms. She was shocked when she saw Warrick out there in the audience, but in a way, it made singing so much more meaningful. She hoped he got the message. She too had felt the power of their relationship, and had felt certain 'feelings' for him in the last couple months. When he walked into a room, she just couldn't take her face away from those eyes. And when Eddie had passed away, and she felt the sting of death, she wanted nothing more than to just be wrapped up in his arms, and cry her heart out. But she never knew if he felt the same way. _Well, I guess I'll know pretty soon._

As if on cue, Warrick walked into the dressing room, and shut the door behind him absently. He smiled at her. "Hey."

Slightly embarrassed she smiled back. "Hey."

"You sounded great out there."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks. I didn't know you'd be here."

He laughed. "Yeah it was kinda a last minute decision on the way home."

She turned back to the mirror to finishing taking off some of her jewelry. She struggled with the clasp on the necklace. "Here let me help." His gentle fingers carefully undid the tiny clasp. Her skin felt so soft, and his fingers lingered on her neck after the necklace was removed. She gasped slightly when his hands first touched her skin. They were soft and warm, and they made her skin burn. He suddenly realized that his hands were still on her neck. "Oh……uh……. here." He handed her the necklace.

"Thanks."

Taking a closer look at her, he realized that her eyes were slightly red. He walked over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Hey are you alright?" She turned to look at him, and her eyes were shiny with tears. "Cath what's wrong!" She shook her head, and sniffed. She tried to turn away from him, but he held on to her arm. "Cath?" His voice was gentle and saddened. He hated to see her like this. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She wept, burying her head in the dip where his shoulder and neck met. Her hands were placed on his chest, and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her in tightly. "Shhhh it's alright. I'm here for you."

After a few minutes, the crying ceased and she looked up at him, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I know" she whispered.

"You know what?"

"I know that you're there for me, and I hope that you always will be."

She looked into his eyes, oh those beautiful eyes, and what she saw melted her heart. Compassion and gentleness. This man would never hurt her, not the way that Eddie had. He met her gaze, and the space between their faces slowly decreased. When their lips met, electricity surged through their bodies. It was like a huge tidal wave drowning them, and neither one of them wanted to be saved. They liked where they were. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air.

He rubbed her cheek gently with his hand. "That song wasn't just about Eddie was it?"

She shook her head slightly. "I didn't think so." He pulled her closer and hugged her. "When Eddie was hurting you, I wanted nothing more than to kiss all your pain away, and to banish Eddie from your life. Then when you and Eddie called it quits, I thought that I finally had a chance. A chance to heal your heart and to make it mine. But I guess I was a little nervous. I could never build up enough courage to just ask you out. I'm sorry Cath."

She looked up at him and smiled. She took his head in her hands, and kissed his lips gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for Warrick. You took me in my heart, when Eddie kicked it out. You comforted and loved me, yet gave me my space and time to heal on my own. When Eddie and I were through, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with than you. But I couldn't find the strength to go to you. You've helped me through a lot, and it's I should be sorry. Sorry for never taking the time to thank you for your friendship or ask you for something 'more'."

He placed his hands on top of hers and took them off of his cheeks, wrapping them in his hands and pulling her closer. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're together now, and that's all that matters." The distance between their faces closed, and they were both lost in their own fantasy land. One without pain and heartache. One filled with love and passion, and one that would never, ever end.


End file.
